


A Few Minutes Alone

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e08 The Last Day, F/M, Lab Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 05, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: They finally have a few minutes without anyone else. They aren't going to waste them.





	A Few Minutes Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just scream about 5x08? Like.... fuckkkk on so many levels! I'm DYING. Ahem. I wrote this while my phone is taking forever to backup because I have to get a new battery and there was no way I was sleeping after that episode. Nope. I'll go back to writing cute fluffy things tomorrow after cuddling my niece for an hour.

Their kiss may have started off somewhat soft and chaste, but it didn’t stay like that for long, barely a heartbeat passing before he was tugging her in close, his tongue sliding over hers while her hands went from his shoulders to his hair.  

“Fitz,” Jemma whispered, moaning slightly as she said his name, his teeth scoring their way down her neck as he started trailing kisses over her skin. “We- oh God, yes,” she moaned, unable to keep herself from pressing even closer to him, eyes closed as she revelled in the sensation of his body against hers, his hips already grinding pushing her slightly.

“Fuck, Jemma,” he muttered, one hand fisting in the fabric of her shirt to tug it slightly to the side until he could suck a love bite onto her collarbone. She whimpered at the feeling, already squirming with the heat that was pooling in her belly, lightheaded from the rush of arousal.  

He couldn’t help but feel himself harden against her as she swivelled her hips, trying to get even closer to him as he backed her up into the edge of one of the tables. She didn’t hesitate in reversing their positions a second later, her hands sliding down his stomach until she could grab at his belt.

“Lie down on the ground,” she whispered, heart thudding in her chest as he nodded, dropping to the floor without any further preamble, pupils blown wide as she hastily shucked her own boots and trousers, climbing onto his lap. “God I’ve missed you,” she murmured, leaning forward to kiss him even as her nimble fingers went back to his belt, yanking it open before she fumbled with his zipper, tugging it down after only a second of struggling.

“I’ve missed you too,” Fitz answered, his hands on her bare hips as she pushed his trousers down, freeing the erection that was already hard and leaking.

“We’ll go slow later,” she smiled, the statement coming out with the hint of a question, but he just grinned at her, nodding.

“Later,” he agreed, fingers tensing on her skin as she straddled him, their bare flesh meeting. He could feel the heat from her cunt, her centre already slick as she rocked against him, head dropping back at the sensation even though he wasn’t buried inside her yet.  It took him a moment before he realized she was practically giving him a lap dance, her torso contorting as she smiled down him, cheeks flushed pink.

“What... what are you doing?” Fitz asked, voice coming out a frantic whisper as she ground her pelvis against his erection.

“I would think it’s pretty obvious,” she replied, repeating the same motion again and being rewarded with a whimper.

“But... I... we... Jem, do we really have time to –” Fitz rambled, hands shaking slightly as he stroked them up under the hem of her shirt, desperate to get his fingers on her breasts even though they were both still mostly clothed. Her nipples were hard beneath his palms when he reached high enough, the thin material of the shirt she was wearing under the sweater doing little to hide the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“I just... I need to feel you for a minute. Like this. Because once I get you inside me I won’t be able to stop till I cum,” Jemma explained, voice tight. “Besides, what the others don’t know won’t hurt them,” she replied, taking one trembling hand from under her shirt guiding it back down her belly, pressing his fingers between her thighs so he could feel the wet heat where she rested against his cock, the flesh straining towards her entrance as she moved. He swallowed hard, eyes darting up so that he could look her in the face.

“Okay,” Fitz said softly, voice shaking. Jemma leaned forward then, taking both hands and cupping his face; Fitz’ right hand still rubbing against her skin, his fingers slick as he made little circles against her swollen cunt, occasionally pressing against her clit. She moaned softly, closing the gap between them and kissing him, hips grinding against his as he sucked at her tongue, teeth nipping at her bottom lip.

“That’s better,” she whispered when she pulled back, starting to roll her hips against him more firmly, each circle spreading her arousal against his cock, nearly slipping far enough forward that he could push inside her every few thrusts. Fitz took his hand from her centre, gently gripping her hips as he pressed his forehead against hers. “Let me take care of you,” she said, her own hand slipping down as she manoeuvred, her teasing fingers ghosting over his cock.

“Jemma,” he hissed, hands tightening on her hips.

“Shh, don’t let them know what we’re doing. For all anyone else knows, we’re just looking into what that thing is,” she replied, tossing her head towards the device on the wall, her eyes dancing with mirth and a grin on her lips.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he groused, gritting his teeth at the feeling of her stroking him, her cool fingers sliding up and down. Without warning she lifted herself up and suddenly he was inside her, feeling the tight wet heat of her pussy surrounding him. She let out a whine from the back of her throat then, grinding down against him. “God Jems,” he breathed, frantically trying to resist the urge to buck up into her. Jemma focused on his face then, her pupils blown wide as she started to rock her hips in a tantalizing rhythm.

Fitz groaned, clenching his eyes shut for a moment before they fluttered back open as she started to lift and lower her hips against him. He couldn’t help but thrust against her when she started to fuck him in a figure eight pattern, his hands clenching rhythmically against her hips. Her eyes seemed to flash for a second before she ground down hard against him, clenching her inner walls against his cock. Fitz swore under his breath, feeling himself rushing stupidly fast towards his orgasm.

“Fuck, God, forgot how it feels to have you inside me,” she rambled, head falling backwards against her shoulders, her throat stretched taunt and displaying the various marks his teeth had left on her skin. “You’re so big,” she whispered harshly, grinding down on him. He couldn’t even form words properly, one hand leaving her hip to grab at her breast again, pinching at her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. She let out a soft moan, leaning into the touch as she started moving faster, her thighs burning as she desperately sought out her orgasm. Fitz groaned, bucking up into her. She let out a gasp at the movement, tilting her spine slightly until he was pushing up against the sensitive spot inside her. Without warning he felt Jemma still on top of him, her entire body convulsing as her vision went spotty. She clenched around him, inner walls fluttering against his cock as her orgasm washed over her, a low, sustained moan echoing through the room.

“God I can’t-” he started, squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling of her release. She barely had time to draw in a breath before he flipped her over, arms slipping beneath her knees as he pressed even closer to her, kissing her frantically.

“Fitz!” she gasped, body still alight with aftershocks. She whimpered as his cock slid in and out of her, his pace nearly punishing as he drove himself nearer to the edge. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight as she tried to roll her hips against him again, the unforgiving floor pressing into her spine even as all her focus was drawn to where their bodies were meeting. The sound of him thrusting in and out of her was a loud symphony in her ears, wet flesh meeting and parting, the slap of skin on skin, his breathing becoming increasingly ragged as he grunted and groaned her name over and over.

“Fuck, so close,” he practically growled into her ear, hips hitching tightly against hers. One particularly hard thrust hit her just right, her back bowing as a second orgasm took her. She couldn’t help but let out a scream, his name torn from her lungs as she pulsed around him. He barely had a second to dig his teeth into her collarbone again before he fell over the edge.

He scrabbled for purchase on her hips, pulling her as close as possible as he came, teeth tight against her pale skin as he held her. She groaned, feeling him fill her as his cock twitched inside her, messy, aborted thrusts grinding them together as they rode out the last of their release.

When he felt as if he could breathe again Fitz forced his eyes open, taking in the sight of the sweaty woman beneath him, the red bite mark on her skin turning into a bruise almost before his eyes. Her chest was heaving, eyes heavy lidded and dark as she watched him, hair sticking to her neck where it was escaping her braid. She looked fully debauched. He loved it. Jemma bit her lip slightly, sighing against his mouth when he leaned down to kiss her, one shaking hand caressing the bare skin of her thigh in gentle circles before he pulled back.

“Is your side okay?” she asked, voice rough as he reluctantly pulled out of her, stroking her cheek when she winced at the loss.

“I’m fine Love,” he assured her. “Are you? I... I didn’t mean to –”

“If you’re about to apologise for fucking me so well –” she started, a teasing lilt to her voice as she heard Daisy’s voice float down the hall. “Shit.” She scrambled up off the floor, yanking her trousers back on as she shoved her feet back into the boots, watching Fitz’s eyes grow wide before he shoved himself back into his pants, hands shaking as he did up his fly and belt.

“So much for alone time,” he muttered, grinning at the affectionate way Jemma rolled her eyes before leaning over to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“If we managed that in ten minutes, imagine what we can get up to when we have twenty,” she smiled, the picture of innocence as Daisy and Deke came into the room. Fitz’s jaw opened and closed for a second before he nearly threw himself across the lab, looking for something to do so that he didn’t end up throwing his fiancée across the nearest flat surface to ravish her again.

“When we get back to our timeline, we’re not leaving the bed for a week,” he hissed into her ear as she came to get something off the table he was standing by. She smiled, cheeks pink as she nodded, a slight squeak escaping her as he slapped her arse when she turned to head back to the others. “Assuming we can wait till then,” he mumbled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://www.kienova66.tumblr.com) if you'd like :)


End file.
